This ugly yet beautiful world: The return of the sisters
by storyteller316
Summary: The two sisters are back and with them is their sister and family who want to destroy the planet
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of the return

One year has passed since the incident that happened on earth with Hikari and Akari, and right now, the two are flying through space as a body of white light.

"Hey Hikari we are going to be back home soon right?" asked Akari from inside the light.

"Don't worry Akari we will be there soon, see it's coming into view now," said Hikari as earth came into view. Meanwhile on earth, Takeru was looking out a window at the bright stars in the night sky as he talked on his cellphone.

"So do you have any leads on were your parents are?" asked Takeru.

"We have lost any traces of them, we don't know what to do now," said Ryou who was at his house laying on his bed.

"Hey Ryou look out your window," said Takeru as he cot site of the ball of light out of his window.

"Why Takeru?" asked Ryou with a confused voice.

"Just do it," said Takeru as he stood up to put his jacket on.

"Ok but, wait is that who I think it is?" asked Ryou with an excited voice.

"Right, its Hikari and Akari," said Takeru.

"I'll meet you at the landing site," said Ryou. Takeru then ran out into the hallway, so fast that he almost ran into Mari.

"Hey Takeru what's the hurry at this time of night?" asked Mari who had a red strip of hair on the right side of her head with her natural green hair, she was wearing a pair of red and green pajamas.

"Sorry Mari it's just that Hikari and Akari are back," said Takeru as he ran down the hall before going down stairs.

"Their back?!" said Mari with a supriced voice. Down in the garage Takeru was taking a junky motorcycle out of the door, before he took of down the road. A few minutes later he reached the edge of a forest where he saw Ryou standing next to a motorcycle.

"Hey Takeru," said the Ryou with a smile.

"Hey Ryou, have they landed yet?" asked Takeru as he removed his helmet.

"Here they come now," said Ryou as he pointed to the ball of light. The next thing they knew, it landed in the forest before they took off to the crash site. About ten minutes later the two had reached two trees that had glowing orgs stuck in them.

"Hikari!" said Takeru as he ran to the tree on the right.

"Akari!" said Ryou as he ran to the tree on the left. The two girls then appeared in the orbs before the lights faded, making them fall out on to the ground. The two had the exact same clothes that had been wearing the last time Takeru and Ryou had saw them.

"Mr. Takeru," said Hikari as she woke up with a drowsy voice.

"I'm right here Hikari," said Takeru with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Takeru!" said Hikari as she fully woke up and gave him a big hug. At the same time Akari did the same to Ryou.

"Alright, alright, come on we can catch up later, we don't know if anyone else might have seen you," said Takeru. The next thing they did was headed back to where the motorcycles were parked.

"You two sure you will be ok?" asked Takeru as Hikari and he got on the motorcycle.

"We'll be fine," said Ryou as he and Akari got on his bike.

"But what if any monsters show up?" asked Takeru who was a little worried about his friends.

"They only appeared when the two of them were going to destroy earth," said Ryou as he motioned to Hikari and Akari.

"That's true," said Takeru as he thought on the subject. They all then left the forest, each heading home. Later at Takeru's house, he was driving up to the garage when he turned the bike off.

"Okay give me a minute to open the door," said Takeru as he and Hikari got off the motorcycle.

"Ok Mr. Takeru, I'll just wait over here," said Hikari as she stood next to the door. When Takeru opened the door he found Mari's mom and dad waiting for him with mad expressions on their faces.

"Takeru you have a lot of explaining to do," said Itcho.

"Huh, oh Itcho, Sumie it's been a while," said Hikari as she walked over.

"H, Hikari!" said both Itcho and Sumie in surprise. Meanwhile at Ryou's place, Akari and he were walking in the front door.

"Kimi I'm back," said Ryou as he walked in with Akari behind him.

"About time you got back, so…what…was," said Kimi as walked down some stairs and noticed Akari.

"I told you Akari and Hikari are back when I ran out of the house, didn't I?" said Ryou as he tried to remember.

"It's been a while Kimi," said Akari with a smile.

"Yeah, it has been," said Kimi who was unhappy about her being back. Meanwhile at the crash site.

"So the two of them are back, but this time it looks like the Extended Definition is not going to happen," said Jennifer who had on sunglasses.

"Looks like I get to visit again," said Jennifer as she removed the sunglasses.


	2. Chapter 2: A suprice visit

The next day, Ryou brought Akari and Kimi over to Takeru's place.

"Man I'm glad you two are back," said Takeru as they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"We're glad to Mr. Takeru," said Hikari with a smile. Shinichi and Daijirou then barged into the room.

"It is true, they really are back," said Daijirou.

"I can't believe that our space beauties are back," said Shinichi as he and Daijirou got down on their knees as if to pray to god for bringing them back.

"Ever hear of knocking, Shinichi, Daijirou?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah and what do you mean by your space beauties?" asked Takeru who was mad at them.

"Hey, you know now there might be a third girl," said Shinichi as he looked at Daijirou.

"You're right," said Daijirou with a big grin across his face.

"Guys how many times do we have to tell you there is no third girl," said Takeru and Ryou at the same time.

"This time will be different," said both Shinichi and Daijirou as they pointed at the two. A few minutes later a knock came from the door.

"Come in," said Takeru.

"Mari just told us the news," said Sakurako as she walked in with Amika and Mari behind her.

"Hm, looks like we get to make new clothes for you two," said Amika as she looked Hikari and Akari over.

"But we still like them," said Hikari as she spun around, the bottom of her long dress lifting up a little.

"Yeah but they look like they've gotten a little small since last time we saw you guys," said Ryou.

"Good eye Ryou baby," said both girls as they each clung to one of his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, Ryou loves everyone and everything in the same way, so no matter how much you love him he'll fill the same way about you as he does a flower," said Takeru with an irritated expression on his face.

"It's true," said Ryou with a smile.

"Yeah Takeru's right," said Sakurako as she let go of his right arm with a sad expression on her face.

"Yeah, so how about those cloths?" said Amika as she walked over to Hikari and Akari. The boys were then kicked out into the hall, both Daijirou and Shinichi were thrown out by being thrown from their ears.

"Come on let us back in," said Daijirou as he and Shinichi stud on their knees outside the door.

"Yeah, let us in," said Shinichi.

"If you even think of looking in here, we will poke your eyes out with sewing needles," said Amika from the other side of the door. A few hours later, the girls allowed the boys back in the room to see their handy work.

"Well what do you think?" asked Hikari and Akari at the same time as they twirled around.

"It doesn't look like you changed anything," said Takeru.

"Hmph shows how much you pay attention to their clothes, we let the dresses out a little, gave Akari a hat, and two pieces of fabric coming out of her shoulders," said Amika.

"And we gave Hikari two pieces of fabric like Akari's going up to her hat," said Sakurako.

"Does it not look good on me?" asked Hikari with a sad face.

"Of course it looks good on you, I just thought they would change the design of the clothes a little more," said Takeru.

"Hey anyone there," came a woman's voice from outside that everyone knew. Takeru walked outside on a small balcony and saw the woman from the woods standing outside.

"Mrs. Jennifer, what are you doing here?" asked Takeru with a supriced voice.

"I'm here for a room at the boarding house, oh and tell Hikari and Akari that they have been enrolled in school," said Jennifer.

"How did you know?" asked Takeru.

"When I saw the ball of light in the sky I knew, oh and by the way I'm the new principle of your school," said Jennifer with a smile.

"What!?" said Takeru with a freaked face as everyone came outside with equally supriced faces.


	3. Chapter 3: The first day at school

The next morning everyone gathered outside Takeru's house. The boys were wearing white shirts and blue jeans, and the girls were wearing white shirts and dark- reddish skirts.

"Hey Akari, how do you feel to be going to school?" asked Ryou as he stud next to her.

"I'm not for sure how well I'll like it, but I'm glad to be with my friends," said Akari with a smile.

"Ms. Jennifer said that we would be in the same classes," said Hikari.

"That's great," said Akari before she grabbed Ryou's arm.

"Is it ok if I hold onto your arm?" asked Akari as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, until we get to school ok," said Ryou with a smile.

"Uh, who does she think she is," said Sakurako and Amika who were ticked at her being so close to him. Later at school, in the classroom.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome Hikari Hoshino back, and I would like you to welcome her sister Akari Hoshino as well," said the teacher as he stood in front of the class, behind his desk.

"Nice to meet you," said Akari with a slight bow.

"Now if you two have any questions, ask Ms. Yoshido," said the teacher. A girl with black hair pulled up into two pony tails, brown eyes, and glasses then walked up to them.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Hoshino," said Yoshida.

"You to Mayu," said Hikari. Later at lunch, the group was eating outside under a giant tree that was in the yard.

"I'm glad we can eat outside," said Akari. A big beetle then landed on her head.

"Hey it's a goliath beetle, might even be the same one that followed you when you were here last," said Ryou. Akari then took and picked it up off her head.

"Maybe," said Akari as she looked at the beetles face. The next thing she did was pick some grass and fed the beetle with a smile on her face.

"There you are," said Jennifer as she walked over to them.

"Ms. Jennifer what is it?" asked Takeru with a face that said he didn't trust her.

"Here," said Jennifer as she held out her right hand that had two crystals, one was a giant one and the other was a little slither that had come off the giant one.

"Ioneos," said Hikari as she stud up.

"Kuon," said Akari as she two stud up. All of a sudden the two crystals started to glow, then a flash of light engulfed them all. When the light faded a big robot with bluish green armor with no face, and on his shoulder was a tiny tannish creature with no face, and both of them had yellow eyes.

"Hm, where am I, wait Mistress Hikari," said the big robot. The tiny one just repeated 'kuon, kuon,' as it flew over to Akari.

"I'm glad to see you as well Kuon," said Akari with a smile.

"Mistress Hikari are you going to finely destroy this world?" asked Ioneos as he knelt down in front of her.

"No Ioneos, we agreed to leave earth the way it is," said Hikari.

"You two have gotten soft," said a voice from atop the school roof. When they looked up they noticed a girl standing on the edge. Suddenly, Takeru fell to his knees screaming in pain as he clutched the area over his heart.

"Takeru what's wrong?" asked Ryou with a worried voice.

"That girl, for some reason I'm transforming because of her," said Takeru as his skin turned grey, his eyes a dark red, and on his forehead was two red lines that came from his eyes and intersected to from an X.

"So he's part of the Extended Definitions," said the girl as she jumped down to the ground. When she reached the ground everyone noticed for the first time that she had long blonde hair and was wearing a black dress.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" asked Akari as she took a step back.

"Easy, I'm from the same home planet as you," said the girl with a smile that sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"Ioneos do you know her?" asked Hikari.

"Yes I do, her name is Dari and she's more dangers than you Mistress Hikari for she has destroyed more than five thousand different species," said Ioneos.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg," said Dari.

"Why do you want to destroy the species of this planet?" asked Akari.

"Because they have lived long enough, now come forth Kune!" said Dari as she held up a crystal. As a light engulfed her a figure formed inside. When the light faded a robot similar to Ioneos, but with a black and purple color scheme stood behind Dari.

"She has an Ioneos too!" said Sakurako with a freaked face.

"Enough talking, Kune kill them all!" said Dari. Kune then ran toward Hikari and Akari, but was stopped by Takeru who grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What, how did he stop Kune?!" asked Dari in a confused and angry voice.

"Let me get this straight, you want to destroy all life on this planet so you can create new beings," said Takeru with an angry voice.

"Exactly," said Dari.

"Then answer me this, why don't you just try and make other planets habitable?" said Takeru.

"Be, because we can't bring planets to life like that," said Dari with a supriced expression.

"If one of you can make life, then several should be able to create an entire planet," said Takeru as he started to struggle against his anger. A silence then fell on the area as Dari pondered what he had said.

"Kune we're leaving," said Dari with an angry voice. Kune then leaped back and the two vanished.

"So there are others," said Ryou. Before Takeru could say a world, he fell to the ground as he transformed back to normal.

"Takeru!?" said everyone at once. Meanwhile Dari had gone somewhere that looked like a forest.

"Who was that guy, and how could he talk about making other planets habitable like that?" asked Dari as she lied on a hammock with a puzzled look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Brewing trouble

"Uh, what happened?" asked Takeru as he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his bedroom.

"Mr. Takeru you're wake," said Hikari who was sitting next to his bed. Takeru then noticed that everyone had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey guys, what happened?" asked Takeru as he sat up.

"You don't remember what happened with Dari?" said Ryou.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that fight for a minute," said Takeru as he placed the palm of his right hand on his for head.

"Well here's something else, you've been asleep for two days," said Mari.

"Two days!" said Takeru with a supriced expression. Everyone nodded their heads in response.

"Man," said Takeru as he fell backwards, his head landing on his pillows. A few hours later, everyone left and Takeru was fully awake down in the garage.

"I can't believe I've been out for two whole days," said Takeru as he worked on his motorcycle, he was putting a new motor on the bike.

"Mr. Takeru?" said Hikari as she walked over to him.

"What is it Hikari?" asked Takeru as he stopped working.

"I was wondering if you could show me around town today," said Hikari with a nervous voice.

"Don't you know your way around already?" asked Takeru as he put a wrench down.

"Not really, the only places I know are here, the school, and the forest where we camped at," said Hikari. Takeru took a rag that he had nearby and whipped his hands off as he thought.

"Alright then, I'll show you around," said Takeru with a smile. Suddenly, Mari came running in from the outside the garage.

"I'm going too," said Mari.

"Ok, but one thing, were you out there this entire time?" asked Takeru. Mari's face just turned bright red.

"J, just hurry up," said Mari as she left. An hour later they were walking by the school.

"That was fun, and thanks for the stuff penguin Mr. Takeru," said Hikari as she held up a tiny stuff animal.

"You're welcome Hikari, you sure you didn't want one Mari?" asked Takeru as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Mari, she had a look on her face that said there was something she wanted to talk about.

"Ms. Mari, is something wrong?" asked Hikari as she looked at her.

"No, everything's fine," said Mari with a fake smile.

"Come on Mari, we've known each other for a while now and I can tell when there's something on your mind," said Takeru as he stopped in front of the school gate.

"It's just, I want to know which of us you like more Takeru, you know how we feel about you so," said Mari, her face bright red and tears forming in her eyes.

"Mari, the truth is I can't choose between you, you're both uh," said Takeru as he fell to his knees and started transforming.

"What's wrong Takeru?!" asked both Hikari and Mari with worried voice.

"Dari's back," said Takeru through the pain. Kune then fell out of the sky right in front of them.

"Kune, destroy the boy," said Dari from under a nearby tree. The next thing Kune did was grab Takeru by the shoulders and through him into the school building.

"Oh come on, they just finished rebuilding the school," said Mari as Kune leaped into the hole he created in the school.

"Where are you filthy human?" asked Kune as he searched the room.

"Right here," said Takeru as he smashed a desk over Kune's head, making him stumble backwards out the whole in the wall and falling to the ground with a heavy slam.

"Kune!" said Dari as she ran over to him and saw that he was unconscious.

"Is he alright?" asked Takeru as he jumped to the ground and turned back to normal.

"Stay away!" said Dari as tears ran down her cheeks as she hugged Kune.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt him, I just want to make sure he's ok," said Takeru with a series face.

"Liar, you want to hurt him since he tried hurting you," said Dari with an angry look on his face.

"That's not true, but what is true is that I want to be your friend," said Takeru as he held his hand out to her.

"Seriously?" asked Dari with a supriced look on her face.

"Seriously, besides I know your people just don't have hatred in them," said Takeru.

"What you told me the other day, about creating lives on other planets, would you be their friends too?" asked Dari.

"Of course I would be their friends, I don't know about others though, but that's how this world works," said Takeru.

"I would love to be friends with people from other planets, actually I already am," said Hikari as she walked up to them with Mari.

"It would actually be cool," said Mari. Dari's eyes were wide open as she realized she could trust them. She then grabbed Takeru's hand and stood up.

"See, three people said they would like to be friends with the other beings," said Takeru with a smile. Dari just smiled back at him and the others. All of a sudden Kune's color changed, he was now a gold color with a pink heart on his chest.

"Madam Dari," said Kune as he woke up.

"Kune, you're awake," said Dari as she fell to her knees to hug him and cried into his chest plate.

"Madam Dari, why are you crying?" asked Kune who was supriced.

"I'm just happy you're ok," said Dari as she pulled away to reveal a smile.

"Mr. Takeru, would it be alright for her to come back with us?" asked Hikari.

"Sure," said Takeru.

"Of course she can, we just can't leave here out on the street, former enemy or not," said Mari.

"You would really do that for me?" asked Dari.

"Yes we would," said Takeru and Mari together.

"Thank you," said Dari as she jumped up and hugged them.

"Dari!" came a voice from the roof of the school. When they looked up they saw a pink haired girl wearing a green dress.

"Hari," said Dari with a terrified face.

"How dare you betray us," said another girl with green hair and who was wearing a white dress.

"Madam Ari," said Kune who was also terrified.

"How could you trust this human?" asked Ari with a disgusted face.

"But I feel that he's telling the truth, he would become a friend to us if we give him a chance," said Dari.

"You're being blinded by him and promises that he won't keep, but we will change your mind, come Ieon," said Hari as she held up a crystal.

"Come Kone," said Ari as she too held up a crystal. Another Ioneos appeared along with a giant Kuon. Ieon was all black and Kone was purple with two yellow dots for eyes.

"Now merge," said Hari and Ari together. The two robots then fused together to form a new robot, it had Ieon's head, the body of Kone, and Ieon's arms. He was also as big as a bus.

"I didn't know that they could do that," said Hikari and Mari together.

"I didn't either, but that's why we call them the 'Twin Destroyers', they're terrifying together," said Dari.

"What!" said everyone else with freaked faces.

"Iekon destroy this building," said both Hari and Ari. Suddenly, the robot flew hire over the school while Hari and Ari jumped to trees outside the front gate.

"Run!" said Takeru. The five barely made it out of the school gate before a ray of light hit the building and obliterated it.

"No way," said Hikari.

"The school was destroyed," said Mari with a freaked face.

"I can't believe how strong that robot is," said Dari. All of a sudden they heard sirens and were surrounded by police cars.

"P, put your hands in the air!" said a police officer as he and the other cops pointed their guns at the group.

"Whoa, don't shoot," said Takeru as he held his hands up, so did the others.

"That was just a taste of Iekon's power," said Hari as she and Ari jumped onto Iekon who had come back down to them.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Takeru with an angry voice.

"Why, it's because we are here to destroy humans, not to be their friends," said Ari with a cold look in her eyes.

"But we can be friends," said Mari.

"No we can't, humans were created to be destroyed after so long of life, just like all of the other creatures of this planet," said Ari.

"Iekon we're leaving," said Hari. They all then vanished in thin air.

"I'm sorry for what they did," said Dari with a sad face.

"Don't mention it, but I do have one request," said Takeru.

"What's that?" asked Dari who now had a confused face.

"Tell me everything about your people later," said Takeru.

"Sure," said Dari.

"Yeah, you can tell it as we're in jail," said Mari as she pointed to the police who were still aiming guns at them.


	5. Chapter 5: The story of the Shi-Jinsei

At the police station Takeru, Hikari, Dari and Kune were all siting on the ground of a cell. Outside the cell, Mari walked up with an officer.

"Get in," said the officer as he opened the cell door. Mari walked in and joined the others on the floor.

"Well?" asked Takeru.

"My parents are coming to get us, along with someone else," said Mari.

"Who?" asked Hikari.

"They didn't say," said Mari.

"Anyway, how about you tell us about your people, Dari," said Takeru as he turned his head towards her.

"Alright, our people are called the Shi-Jinsei and come from the planet Daright," said Dari.

"So I'm one of these Shi-Jinsei?" asked Hikari.

"Yes, you and Akari are both Shi-Jinsei, and Ioneos and Kuon are your Destroys," said Dari.

"Destroys?" said Mari with a bit of confusion.

"Their jobs are to help our people destroy life so we can bring new life," said Dari.

"That explains why Ioneos always wants to destroy us, it's in his programing," said Takeru with an unconfutable feeling.

"I'll fix that for you, but he will still be the same in other ways," said Dari.

"As long as he's nicer," said Hikari.

"There's something I still don't understand, why do your people destroy life just to create new life?" asked Mari.

"When our people discovered their powers they decided to use them for that purpose only," said Dari.

"So it's like your gods playing a game with life," said Takeru with a slight angry voice.

"Yes, it's why we keep track of how many lives we have destroyed, the one with the biggest score becomes queen for a year," said Dari.

"I have two more questions, the first might seem mean, but I was wandering if your people can die?" said Takeru.

"Yes we can die of old age just like all of you, other means are kind of a tough thing thanks to our powers," said Dari.

"Ok, my second question is can Ioneos, Kuon, and Kane fuse together like Kone and Ieon did?" asked Takeru.

"Possibly, but I don't know how to do it though," said Dari.

"Don't worry I think I might know away," said Takeru with a smile.

"Takeru I have a question for you, what was it you were going to say earlier before the school was destroyed?" asked Mari with a red face.

"I said that I can't choose, because you're both too important to me," said Takeru.

"Oh, Mr. Takeru," said Hikari.

"So you like both of us?" asked Mari.

"Yeah," said Takeru.

"Looks like it's a tie for him," said Mari as she looked at Hikari.

"Hey kids, your parents are here," said an officer as he opened the cell door.

"Sweet," said Takeru as he walked out of the cell.

"Takeru is that really you?" asked a woman who was standing to the right of Takeru. When he turned toward the woman his facial expression turned sower as he came face to face with a woman with brown hair and eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Takeru with an angry face.

"Who is she?" asked Hikari as she poked her head out the cell along with the other three.

"That's his mom," said Mari with a shocked and yet angry face.

"I'm here to bring you home with me silly," said the woman as she hugged him.

"I'm not going any were with you," said Takeru in a harsh voice. His mom's eyes were now wide open with shock.

"What?" asked his mom as she pulled away from him.

"You heard me; I'm not going anywhere with you," said Takeru. The room was silent as everyone stared at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Ryou's parents found

"Wh, why don't you want to come home with me?" asked Takeru's mom with a shocked voice.

"Because you're not my family, you haven't been since you left when I was five," said Takeru as he walked by her, nocking his should against hers.

"Takeru," said Mari in a low voice.

"Come on you four, we got to get Kuon and Ioneos so we can try a fusion," said Takeru without looking back. The others then walked out of the cell and passed Ms. Takemeto who just stood there with a shocked face.

"Mr. Takeru I know you don't like her, but don't you think you were too harsh to your mom?" asked Hikari.

"What goes around comes around, Hikari, by the way Dari, are your people all women?" said Takeru who was still angry.

"Yes, we can create our own children, but we can only do it every so often," said Dari.

"I just wanted to know," said Takeru. An hour later everyone had gathered at the boarding house.

"Ok I get the story of our people, but how are we to do this fusion thing?" asked Akari.

"Just give them an order to fuse together," said Takeru.

"Alright, now merge," said Hikari, Akari, and Dari at the same time. The three robots suddenly jumped into the air and took on a new form; this form had a saucer shaped body with four arms coming out of the top and both Ioneo's and Kone's heads, Kuon was in-between the heads floating as a tiny form.

"Whoa, that's assume," said Ryou with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, he has information on everyone in town," said Kimi as she looked into a computer screen after climbing up on to the new robot. Takeru looked like he had an idea as he looked at the robot.

"Hey I know that face Takeru, what's your idea?" asked Ryou.

"I was just thinking, maybe we could use Ionuone here to find your parents," said Takeru.

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Ryou.

"Yeah, since he has information on all of these people maybe it could help us out," said Kimi.

"Let's do it, and I like the name," said Akari.

"Ok now give him the order," said Takeru as Hikari and the other two stood on the platform around the computer screen.

"Ionuone search for Mr. and Mrs. Ninomiya," said Hikari. The computer screen then ran through pictures of people until it reached pictures of a brown haired man with purple eyes and a woman with blue hair and brown eyes.

"That's them, I recognize them from the pictures at the house," said Kimi as she stud next to Akari, the others then came over to check it out.

"It says their living outside the town," said Ryou as he looked at the information that appeared on the screen.

"We need to get out there, can you drive us?" asked Takeru as he looked at Ryou.

"Sure, I got a new van just a while back" said Ryou.

"Who's up for a road trip?" asked Takeru as he looked at everyone else.

"We are," said everyone as they put their hands up in the air. Three hours later everyone was inside a car heading into the country side.

"How much further?" asked Kimi, she was stuck between Hikari, Akari, and Dari in the back of the van.

"It's just a little further," said Ryou.

"You know it's nice to see you again Kone," said Ioneos as he shook Kone's hand, they were all the way in the back.

"Me too old friend," said Kone.

"So they know each other," said Hikari as she looked back at them.

"Yep, when you two were fused together we were all three friends," said Dari as she smiled at the memories.

"I'm sorry that we don't remember back then," said Akari with a sad face.

"The past is the past, what we should be looking at is the present," said Dari.

"So true Madam Dari," said Kone.

"Yeah, I just hope we can get the others on our side," said Takeru with a smile.

"You still think they will?" asked Ryou who was a bit skeptic on the subject.

"I hope they will," said Takeru. A small house then came into view, it had a red metal roof and white wooden walls.

"We're here," said Ryou as he pulled up into the driveway of the house. Ryou and Kimi then got out of the car.

"We will be right back," said Ryou through Takeru's window. The two then walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell. A woman opened the door after just a few seconds, she looked just like the woman in the picture that they saw.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Hi, we're Ryou and Kimi Ninomiya," said Ryou.

"Ryou, Kimi, is it really you?" asked the woman with a surprised face as tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"Is it really you mom?" asked Kimi who was also crying.

"Yes Kimi, I'm really your mom," said the woman as she whipped the tears from her face.

"Rimi who's at the door?" asked a man that looked just like the other picture as he walked out into the door way.

"Dear look who found us," said Rimi as she moved so he could see Ryou and Kimi.

"No way, how did you two find us?" asked the man in a surprised and happy voice as he came closer to them.

"Our friends helped us, hey guys," said Ryou as he motioned for them to come out. They all then got out of the car, walked over to the four, and said hello to the man and woman.

"My, I can't believe how many friends you two have, right Kyou?" asked Rimi with a mile.

"Yeah, you even have some robot friends," said Kyou as he stared at Ioneos, Kuon, and Kone.

"Those three belong to them," said Ryou as he motioned to Hikari, Akari, and Dari.

"Oh I see, well come on in," said Kyou as he moved so they could come in. Several minutes later they were all sitting around talking about how they all became friends.

"So the three of them are aliens?" asked Rimi as she looked at Hikari, Akari, and Dari.

"Yes but they're the good ones," said Takeru. Just then the doorbell rang and Kyou went to answer it.

"Can I help you?" asked Kyou.

"Yes, is Takeru here?" asked a familiar female voice.

"Wait, I know that voice," said Takeru as he got up, headed into the hall and saw his mom standing at the door.

"Hello Takeru," said his mom.

"Why are you here?" asked Takeru with an angry voice and face.

"Your aunt and uncle told me you were here, and I just wanted to invite you over to my new house which is across the street from the boarding house," said his mom.

"And what makes you think I want to go there?" asked Takeru as he forced his way out the doorway and started to the van.

"Takeru wait," said his mom as she started after her. However, before she could catch up to him, Takeru fell to the ground.

"Takeru!?" yelled his mom as she ran over to him, everyone else came out to see what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7: Takeru's secret revealed

"Takeru are you ok?" asked his mom as she knelt beside him.

"Get away from me," said Takeru as he started to transform.

"Madam Dari," said Kone as he and the other robots came out side.

"It's them isn't it?" asked Dari with a worried face. Kone just nodded his head in response.

"Hmph, so he transforms when we're around," said Ari as she and Hari stood on top of the house.

"Who are those girls and what's going on?" asked Takeru's mom.

"Never mind that," said Takeru as he stud up.

"You want to know something ironic, you claim to want us as friends, yet you keep changing and fighting us," said Hari.

"I only transform when you're around since you want to try and destroy our world, but try being our friends for a change," said Takeru as he forced his body to transform back to normal.

"You're not going to fight us?" asked a surprised Ari.

"Of course not, I only fought you the first time since you attacked me, and just to let you know I'm trying my best to fight my transformation which only happens when one of your people threaten my world," said Takeru as he started to transform a little bit. Both Hari and Ari were just stunned.

"What are you two doing standing around for?!" asked a voice out of nowhere.

"Queen Hiari," said Hari and Ari as they looked up at the sky.

"Finish your mission now or you will face the consequences," said Hiari.

"Right away my queen, Ieon come here now," said Hari.

"What can I do for you Madam Hari?" asked Ieon as he appeared before her.

"Destroy Dari," said Hari as she pointed at her. Ieon then shot a ball of electricity at Dari.

"Dari watch out!" said Takeru as he ran in front of her and took the blast to his back.

"No way, he took it in his back to protect her," said Ari who was even more supriced by the sacrifice.

"I just don't get this guy, why would he save someone who wanted to destroy him originally," said Hari with a freaked face.

"You still don't understand," said Takeru without looking at them.

"What don't we understand?" asked Hari.

"We humans are capable of loving and hating a person at the same time, we can also forgive people and sacrifice ourselves to protect them, so strike me all you want, but I'm not falling," said Takeru with a series look in his eyes.

"Come on, we're leaving," said Hari with a mad voice.

"Uh, yeah," said Ari who was confused.

"You ok Dari?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Dari.

"That's good," said Takeru before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Takeru!?" said everyone at the same time. Three days pasted until Takeru finally woke up.

"Uh, I can't believe I've been out cold for so long again," said Takeru as he and the others sat in his room.

"Mr. Takeru are you sure you're back is alright?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah it's fine, but Dari who's voice was that the other day?" asked Takeru.

"That was Queen Hiari, she's the strongest of all our people," said Dari with a terrified look on her face.

"Is she still on your home planet?" asked Ryou.

"No, she came with me and the other two on our ship," said Dari.

"Where's the ship located?" asked Mari.

"It's behind the moon, it's where the others go after they fight," said Dari.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Hikari. Dari just sat there with her head hanging.

"You wanted to protect your friends, right?" asked Takeru. Dari slowly nodded her head.

"Well we can't blame you for wanting to protect them," said Akari.

"But you are going to have to take us there," said Takeru as he sat up.

"Why would you want to go there?" asked a supriced Dari.

"Because I have a plan to change your queen's idea of us earthlings," said Takeru.

"If you're going we are too," said Mari as she and the others stud up.

"But you guys don't have any way of protecting yourselves," said Dari.

"Not true, Ioneos," said Takeru. Ioneos suddenly opened a hole in his chest and a few guns came out.

"Whoa he's been packing heat this entire time," said Kimi.

"I found out when the three of them merged," said Takeru.

"Well I don't need them," said Ryou as some strange symbols appeared on his right arm.

"I thought that your powers would be back," said Takeru.

"You guessed right, they actually came back when I accidentally kissed Akari," said Ryou with a smile.

"You what!?" said Sakurako, Amika, and Kimi at the same time.

"Ryou-baby has finally left us," said Sakurako with a sad voice.

"I know," said Amika.

"I can't believe you actually kissed her," said Kimi.

"It was an accident, also when we go to the ship I want you to stay here," said Ryou.

"Alright," said Kimi.

"Ok guys, let's get to work," said Takeru. Meanwhile at the ship Hari and Ari were kneeling in front of a woman with light blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Queen Hiari my apologies for allowing the human to get in the way like he did," said Hari.

"I can't believe that he jumped in the way of that attack and survived," said Hiari as she watched a video of what happened.

"We will prepare for their attack," said Ari.

"Make sure they all die," said Hiari. The two then left the room with uneasy faces.


	8. Chapter 8: The infiltration

The next day, the group was getting ready to put their plan in action.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" asked Takeru.

"Ready," said everyone else. Ryou had the symbols on his arm, Sakurako, Amika, and Mari each had a gun and the others had no weapons.

"I don't feel that good about using a gun," said Mari as she looked at the weapon in her hands.

"Don't worry Madam Mari, it is only a stun gun," said Ioneos.

"Oh, thanks Ioneos that made me feel better about this," said Mari with a smile.

"And we will be going to help protect you three," said Kone as he looked at Hikari, Akari, and Dari.

"Alright, time to go," said Takeru who had transformed.

"Wait!" said a voice from behind them. When they turned around they saw Itcho and the others.

"We just wanted to say, good luck," said Itcho.

"Here Takeru take these cookies, maybe they can help you make friends," said Sumie.

"Thanks aunt Sumie," said Takeru as he took them from her.

"Um, Takeru," said his mom as she hung back.

"Don't worry, we'll be back and maybe we can go see your knew house," said Takeru before he turned around and walked to the others.

"Ok," said his mom with a smile.

"Come back soon son," said Kyou.

"I just found you guys, so I promise to be back soon," said Ryou as he hugged his parents.

"Alright let's get going," said Dari. Suddenly, the eight people and the three robots vanished before their families and friends thanks to a device that Ioneos had.

"There they go," said Itcho as everyone looked up at the sky. Five minutes later they arrived on the ship.

"Alright Queen Hiari is down this way," said Dari as she motioned to a corridor, but when they went around a corner they came face to face with several robots that looked like Kuon and Ioneos.

"Not good," said Dari as she backed up a little. All of a sudden three bolts of electricity hit three of the robots. When Takeru turned around he saw that Mari, Sakurako, and Amika had fired their stun guns.

"You guys go ahead we will hold them off," said Mari.

"Thanks guys," said Takeru. They all then took off running down the corridor, getting past several of the robots thanks to Mari and the others.

"Come on guys let's do this," said Mari as she and her two friends got surrounded by robots. They then continued to shoot the robots. Meanwhile Takeru and the others had reached a door at the end of the corridor.

"Careful guys, we don't know what's behind this door," said Takeru. Once the door opened, they walked into a big white room.

"So you finally made it," said Hari as she and Ari stood in the middle of the room.

"Takeru you go ahead," said Hikari as she and the other two walked forwards.

"Are you three sure?" asked Takeru.

"We are," said Dari as their robots joined them.

"Heh, so the three traders want to fight," said Hari as Kone and Ieon appeared before them.

"I promise not to be too long," said Takeru as he and Ryou both ran past them to another door.

"That boy won't be able to stop Queen Hiari," said Hari with an evil look on her face.

"You don't know Mr. Takeru," said Hikari with a confident smile. They all then merged their robots. Meanwhile Takeru and Ryou had reached two big black and white doors.

"Alright here I go," said Takeru to Ryou before he pushed the doors opened and walked into Queen Hiari's thrown room.

"Ah, so you're the man who made three of my girls leave, I hope you're ready to die now," said Queen Hiari as she sat on her thrown.


	9. Chapter 9: Will kindness win?

In Queen Hiari's thrown room, Takeru was standing in the middle of the room as she walked over toward him and Ryou stood at the door.

"I don't know why the other girls like you so much," said Hiari as she looked at Takeru.

"The reason they're my friends is because I'm kind to them and don't threaten them," said Takeru with a series look on his face.

"Oh yeah, you think that we can be friends too do you, but if you truly think we can be friends, then you're nothing but an idiot; and look at this, the only friends that is with you is standing outside just watching," said Hiari with a laugh.

"That's because I told him to wait; oh, and you can call me an idiot, because I would be friends with your entire race if you would allow it," said Takeru.

"You're more of an idiot than I thought," said Hiari with a cold look in her eyes. She then slapped him so hard that it sent him flying into a wall.

"Hmph, well that was easy," said Hiari as she turned around.

"I'm not done yet," said Takeru as he got up.

"What, you should be dead," said Hiari as she looked back at her. Ryou just grew a tiny smile on his face.

"Hit me all you want, it won't stop me," said Takeru as he walked toward her with blood dripping from his right arm.

"Get away from me," said Hiari as she held her right hand out, creating an invisible force field that started to push Takeru back.

"I'm not going to give up that easily," said Takeru as he continued to walk toward her, the bleeding getting worse as he did so.

"This is impossible, no defender has ever survived this long," said Hiari as Takeru got closer.

"Got you," said Takeru as he grabbed her right wrist. The second Takeru grabbed her arm, Ryou walked into the room.

"Ready Takeru?" asked Ryou as he held up his right arm.

"Ready," said Takeru.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a confused Hiari. All of a sudden a flash of light came from Ryou's hand and the two of them vanished. When Hiari opened her eyes she saw that she and Takeru were in a white space with nothing in it.

"Where are we?!" asked a mad and confused Hiari.

"We're in a pocket dimension created by Ryou," said Takeru who was in his human form.

"So your plan was to get me into this dimension, it won't make a difference though," said Hiari as she put her right hand out like before, but this time nothing happened.

"In this dimension our powers don't work, so let's just talk," said Takeru.

"Talk about what?" asked Hiari in a snippy attitude.

"Like why you won't even think of becoming friends with earthlings," said Takeru.

"Hmph, that's easy, it's because you're all nothing but stupid idiots," said Hiari.

"And why do you think that?" asked Takeru.

"Because of how you have been destroying this planet," said Hiari.

"That's a fair statement, but some humans are trying to help protect this world, now tell me who you are to Hikari, because I know you're not just her queen," said Takeru.

"Then tell me who you are to her," said Hiari.

"She's a friend, a girl I have feelings for, and is the reason I'm no longer a lazy guy laying around doing nothing," said Takeru.

"And I'm her sister!" said Hiari with an angry voice.

"I figured that, now I have one more question for you," said Takeru as he took a seat.

"And what would that be?" asked Hiari.

"If Hikari and Akari are both your sisters, then wouldn't you like to see them happy instead of them being angry or sad?" asked Takeru. Suddenly, pictures of the two smiling and having fun appeared around them.

"I do want Hikari to have fun, but Akari is not my sister, she is just an abomination from Hikari's last visit to this planet, something that should have never existed," said Hiari.

"Akari is your sister, she is part of Hikari, a kind part that always knew what they were doing on earth, but never tried to hurt any of us, now does this look like the face of a person who's happy?" asked Takeru as an image of the evil Hikari appeared before them.

"No, it doesn't," said Hiari in an upset voice as she looked at evil Hikari's cold, dark eyes.

"You know what, she doesn't even know you're her sister, neither of them do, now Ryou," said Takeru.

"Alright," said Ryou's voice out of the light. All of a sudden they were back in Queen Hiari's thrown room.

"You're right, and I'm sorry for what I have done," said Hiari who was down on her knees crying. Takeru walked over to her and kneelt down beside her.

"I'll help you to get back with Hikari and get to know Akari as their new sister, but you have to stop your people from destroying worlds, we can all even share these cookies," said Takeru as he brought out the container.

"Alright," said Hiari as she shook hands with Takeru. A microphone then appeared in her hand.

"Attention all Shi-Jinsei, this is Queen Hiari and I have a message for you all, all of our people are no longer allowed to destroy planets, and as for all of you who are fighting in my ship, please come to my thrown room immediately, there is something I want to tell you," said Hikari through the microscope with a smile on her face.


	10. Epilog

Five years have now past since the Shi-Jinsei became allies with earth, and thanks to them all of the countries of the world united, and right no on Jupiter a wedding is underway.

"Dude I can't believe you're getting married today," said Ryou as he stud next to Takeru.

"I can't believe I'm getting married here of all places," said Takeru as he looked around at the green foliaged surroundings with the torques colored sky. An hour later at a small tent, all of their friends had gathered. An organ player then started to play and the tent opened and both Hikari and Mari walked down the alley, both of them obviously pregnant.

"Dearly departed we are gathered here today to join these three in holy matrimony," said the minister as they all stud in front of him.

"It'll be us up there in a few months," whispered Ryou to Akari.

"But it will be on Mars," said Akari as she rubbed her stomach, which had a bit of a bump, with her left hand.

"You may now kiss the brides," said the minister. Takeru then kissed Hikari then Mari as the group of people jumped to their feet and cheered.

The End


End file.
